


The Crooner

by MyrJuhl



Category: HIM (Band), Jackass (Movies) RPF
Genre: Adult Content, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 07:37:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6043503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyrJuhl/pseuds/MyrJuhl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bittersweet tale of a hopeless triangle of misery, lust, and love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Crooner

**Author's Note:**

> These events never happened. This fic is for entertainment purposes only, not profit. No claim was made through this work as to the fictional characters/ actual lives/ preferences/ activities of the people mentioned herein.

*

 

May, 2000.

“Whoa...” Twenty-year-old Bam Margera shook slightly in the chilly air condition as he went towards customs in Vantaa Airport. The plane had just landed fifteen minutes prior and having had his passport stamped, he then waited for his best friend Ryan Dunn to have his passport checked, too, before they could leave the place and find their hotel in city. They’d travelled all the way from USA; a huge amount of hours had been spent in the air for the two friends to come and do a skating demo in Helsinki for MTV. Suffering from jetlag, all they needed right now was a bed and hopefully a nice dinner. However, this was Finland and god only knew what they would be served in this part of the world? Bam shuddered. It was colder than he thought was comfortable and tried to figure out if he could be assed to pull out his jacket from his luggage.

Bam smirked when Ryan finally joined him. 

“The customs officer said I didn’t look like the dude in the photo in my passport, my ass!” Dunn complained frowning, but as expected Bam just cackled noisily. 

“Dunnass, let’s find that fucking hotel,” Bam said receiving a flick on the back of his head. Their TV crew had already been through customs and gone to a different hotel than Ryan and Bam. 

“You tired?” Dunn asked Bam. 

Bam shrugged. “Whatever... why?” 

“Maybe we should check out a concert later?” 

“Why?” 

“Why?” Dunn looked patiently at his tired friend. “There might be something worth seeing around this place. I can only imagine how boring it must be living here - capital considered and everything - but still...” 

“Sure, Ryan. Sounds great, actually, but not tonight. I just wanna crash. We have that demo midday tomorrow, and thankfully, we’re off Sunday. We probably won’t even have time.” 

Ryan lifted one eyebrow and then smiled. “No worries, Bam. I haven’t forgotten during the flight. We can go out tomorrow instead.” 

Bam just nodded and hired a cab just coming around the corner of the pavement they stood on outside the airport. 

Arriving approximately twenty minutes later, the cab stopped next to a small house. Paying the cabbie, Dunn and Bam stepped out and stood staring at the front of the building. Well, with MTV paying the tab they hadn’t exactly expected a five star hotel - but this? They double-checked their papers, but the address matched. 

“I bet the TV crew got a better hotel,” Bam muttered. Their hotel looked more like a club. Entering they recognised the small lobby right away and went to the front desk to announce their arrival. Looks were deceiving and the hotel wasn’t that small after all once you got inside. They spotted more facilities further in the back, looking like a restaurant. 

As soon as they got their key, they went to their room. Double room, mind you, but the two friends were okay with sharing. Bam had a thing about stealing the bed wear and he also flung his limbs around while sleeping, hitting his poor bed mate the most vulnerable places, so they had insisted on getting two single beds and not a double. 

Inspecting the interior of the room, the two friends agreed it was okay. A bit of retro in style but looking closer, they realised it was genuine 1970’s furniture and wallpaper. Bam cracked up. His mother would have drooled over this. Floral wallpaper in oranges and browns... Shuddering, Bam and Ryan both were happy they just barely escaped being brought up in the 70’s wearing brown corduroys and orange turtlenecks. 

Bam pulled off his coat and shoes and flopped on one of the single beds. Ryan decided to do the same. He had set his watch to local time already on the plane, and realised it was only afternoon in Helsinki. “How long do we sleep if we wanna catch dinner?” He looked at a welcoming pamphlet on top of the nightstand informing them of how long the kitchen was open in the restaurant. Apparently, it was open until 9:30pm. That was great. There was even a bit of entertainment during the weekend. 

_‘Ville Valo and the Agents.’_

“Wow.” _‘Dancing for the young at heart.’_ In other words – singles who had reached their prime. 

“Yawn - like fuck!” Ryan mumbled. There was even a picture of the band; all safely past their forties. The rest of the pamphlet was in Finnish, and Ryan put it away. He’d gotten the essentials. Programming his mobile phone, Ryan gave them three hours to sleep. Then they’d go downstairs, have some dinner, and _maybe_ go out. However, they weren’t going to get shit faced _much_. They needed to be able to deliver their demo sober. Even though they were adored by MTV, it wouldn’t do not to be able to do the job they were paid for. If they were billed afterwards that would be so un-cool since this trip hadn’t exactly been cheap in the first place and they had to stick around until Sunday evening because there weren’t any tickets back to the States until then. 

Exhausted Ryan let go of the many thoughts and went to sleep. Bam was already snoring. Being two years older than his friend, Ryan could admire that Bam had gotten this far selling his skating antics to MTV. The whole Jackass concept they both took part in was also a hit, so things were going great for the crew of fearless idiots behind the stunts. 

When the annoying sound from Ryan’s phone went off, Bam tried to find the gadget swatting his hand around on his own mattress, but to no avail. “Random!!!” he shouted. “Cut that fucking noise!” 

“Sure thing, dude,” Ryan said, but he did no such thing, and eventually Bam had had enough and got up and shook Ryan until he fell out of bed. 

“Snuff it for Crissakes, Dunn!” Bam complained sleepily. 

“Fucking hell, Bam!” Ryan grumbled, and eventually, he found his phone in between the covers around him and shut off the sound. 

“Man, I’m _not_ ready to wake up,” Bam yawned. However, once he was awake, it was not really an option to go back to sleep. “Why are we awake anyway?” He scratched his belly and Ryan grinned.

“Honestly, dude. I can’t fucking remember.” 

Bam just stared at him and then they both had a laughing fit. “Good one,” Bam chuckled, “So what the fuck are we gonna do with all this spare time in a crappy hole of a hotel in fucking Finland, dude?” 

Ryan shrugged and stretched. Turning his head, he noticed the pamphlet again and suggested, “How about we went downstairs and grabbed a bite? I’m starving for one thing.” 

“Yeah, all right,” Bam agreed. Smelling his armpits, he decided to take a quick shower. When it was Dunn’s turn, there was no hot water left and the poor redhead had to take an icy one if he didn’t want to reek of sweat. Of course, that had Bam laugh his head off. Nothing was beyond him, if it could make him reel over with laughter. 

*

Ville Valo took a final look in his small handheld make up mirror. The trick was to make it look like he wasn’t wearing any make up when in reality he was made up very carefully with subtle highlights to his beautiful face. Running a wet tongue over his lower pouty lip, Ville got up and left the small dressing room. It was a rather nice dressing room, considering how old the hotel was, but the owners were nice and Ville enjoyed coming here and performing with the guys in the band. It sure was a different style than the love metal he played with his friends in his other band – yeah _his_ band, because they were still trying to make it in Helsinki’s music scene and, considering how small that scene was, it was constantly due to bad timing that they kept missing getting anywhere professionally. However, they did many gigs and as such were pretty popular in town. Booking a job was never a problem. 

Lighting a final fag before they were due, Ville slowly approached the stage, waiting patiently for the tape music to finish. Using an ashtray stand nearby to stub out his cigarette, Ville then entered with a soft smile and took his natural place behind the microphone, introducing the first song as the Agents found their positions around him. 

*

Stepping into the restaurant, Bam and Ryan were surprised seeing how many people who were present even though the time was only seven o’clock in the evening. The two friends succeed in getting a table after a few minutes waiting. Glancing towards the stage the band hadn’t showed up yet, and they were listening to taped music that was just annoying sounds in a language that was completely incomprehensible. Bam and Ryan agreed right away that the music was crap and perhaps they should consider taking their meal in their room instead, but that was also boring so they dropped the topic just as fast. 

A waiter appeared at their table and asked them what they’d like – in Finnish – and Bam and Ryan had a look at the Finnish menu card and, in the end, they shrugged. “Surprise us, but have it rhyme on ‘Double Cheese Burger’ and ‘Beer’, dude.” 

The waiter understood with a smile. “Of course. We also have an English menu card,” he said in heavily accented English. 

“Whatever. Just burgers and beer. Local would be nice.” 

“IDs, please,” the waiter said, and the two Americans dug up their wallets and showed him their driver’s license. The waiter smiled and left them. 

Bam and Ryan raised eyebrows at each other and then had a fit of giggles. “Fuck wad, I hope it’s goddamn edible. The shit on the plane was puking god fuckin’ awful and shit.” 

“Yeah, was not even worthy of calling food.” 

“Hush, dude,” Bam’s eyes were twinkling from the little fun they just had. His eyes darted around checking if people were smoking... they were. Seeing there were even ashtrays he hadn’t noticed at first, he got a cigarette lit and took a long drag focusing his eyes on the stage. It would seem that since the time was approaching seven o’clock, it was time for their first session as the tape music had stopped playing. 

“I hope those guitars are tuned already because I don’t think I wanna hear more of them than I have to,” Ryan said, and Bam just smiled. He began clapping noisily at the band, and looked dirtily at the people staring their way. “Can’t I cheer for my favourite band?” Bam asked, and the people chose to look away, thinking Bam was looking for trouble. 

Shortly after, their food arrived. 

Bam and Ryan looked at each other and then they smiled. The burgers looked great. They even tasted better, despite the distracting amount of salad and green stuff. 

Bam dug in and soon his attention was directed towards the stage. “What’s that song? I know that one,” Bam asked looking at Ryan. 

A few seconds went by listening and then they both mumbled, “ _I only wanna be with you?_... in Finnish?” 

“Shit,” Bam said shaking his head. He took a big bite of his burger and watched the band some more. His eyes fell on the front singer. The guy didn’t exactly look like he belonged in a band full of old timers. He sure wasn’t in the picture of the pamphlet in their room. Bam estimated the guy could pass for nine-teen on a good day – twenty even maybe, but probably not younger since alcohol was served in the restaurant and there was a sign on the wall behind the barman depicting that patrons under eighteen were not allowed in the establishment. Well, with this clientele - that was probably not an issue. 

Bam held his glass close to his face as he pretended to listen to Ryan. In reality, he studied the guy closely in the way he smiled dreamily with his eyes closed while singing. He had a sexy way of standing. Mostly, his knees were a little bent and he kept the side of his lanky body towards the audience as he sang into the microphone. The dancing floor was full of people having fun, and Bam couldn’t blame them. The band knew how to entertain. Bam just couldn’t wrap his mind around what the hell the young man was doing fronting _this_ band. He looked so different, so out of place. He dressed differently wearing black plateau boots, a black tuxedo, and a black T-shirt of a kind. Looking away, Bam suddenly noticed that Ryan didn’t talk anymore but sat quietly eating. 

“Sorry, you said something?” Bam asked. 

“No. I said nuthin’,” Ryan replied. “You weren’t paying attention anyway. Who’s the chick you were ogling so intensely, dude?” Ryan knew exactly whom Bam was fancying in that room, but he liked watching him squirming. Bam had never come out to him, so it was an inside thing when Ryan pretended he didn’t know his friend was bi-sexual, since Bam would never admit he was checking out guys, too. It was a silent agreement. 

“Uhm. Nobody. C’mon! These women’re ancient. Everybody around this place is ancient, dude. Maybe I simply liked the music?” 

“Uhu... yeah, right, buddy,” Ryan smirked, enjoying Bam’s pathetic attempts at hiding his tracks. 

Automatically, Bam stole another glance at the singer who had finally opened his eyes during a guitar solo. They were caught in the spotlights and sparkled. Bam couldn’t take his eyes away from him. He’d slept with a few guys, he definitely liked it, and he liked this guy, too. He wanted to sleep with him, and his over active mind tried to figure out the best way to approach the delicate issue. 

“I can’t stand any more of the music,” Ryan said, knowing Bam’s attention was a goner from then on. “I’m actually ready for more sleep. Now, you take care neither molesting nor stalking that kid, okay?” Ryan grinned. 

Bam frowned. “I’m totally like NOT... what are you talking about? Why would I molest some dude?” Bam said, ending his denial with a dismissing ‘pssh’. Shaking his head, Bam quickly added, “Nah, I’m cool here. Might want another beer, though.” 

“Bam...” Ryan warned. 

“It’s okay. I promise I won’t drink too much.” 

That was a new one. Ryan looked at him suspiciously, but decided Bam was a grown up. Having exchanged good nights, Ryan went back to the room to catch some more sleep, leaving Bam to daydream about the front singer. 

As soon as he was alone, Bam decided to near the stage so he could look more closely at the singer. The lanky Finn now sang a song while running his fingertips up and down the mike stand as if he was dying to give it a hand job. The singer had large hands, Bam noticed. Long fingers. Unwearyingly, he shivered at the sight imagining the guy’s fingers easily reaching around both his own and Bam’s cocks and the image in his mind made his cock tighten in his pants. He’d been able to keep his arousal down until now but, as he approached the band from the far left, he noticed that the singer was even more gorgeous than from afar. His hard on had gotten fresh fuel. _Ville Valo & the Agents_, Ryan had informed him earlier. Well – Bam assumed this was Ville Valo himself. 

Once more, Bam pondered what on earth Valo was doing with this corny band? His voice was terrific. Clear, smooth, dark, seductive, sexy - even if he sang what Bam assumed was Finnish evergreens. Well, the guy looked like he liked singing them. His eyes were once more closed dreamily, and he constantly sent smiles to the other band members. Bam had no fucking idea what the attraction was. He was a kid! He shouldn’t be interested in these old timers. He should be interested in... Well, guys Bam’s age. Now, Bam supposed Valo probably wasn’t interested in band members his parents’ age, but that it was just the unity they shared performing the songs they liked, but still Bam entertained the thought eagerly. Then there was a break and Bam straightened himself when he saw the singer leave the stage. It was on. 

*

The song ‘Paratiisi’ had ended along with the band’s first session. Feeling parched, Ville looked forward to a small break and something to drink, and quickly he stepped down from the platform. He hadn’t noticed there had been a bit of noise in the beginning of the set, but the lead guitarist had and pointed towards a guy who was approaching the stage reluctantly but curiously. 

“That’s the man who was obnoxious during our show. He was with another guy, but I don’t see him right now,” the guitarist complained. 

“He probably left, if this one is so obnoxious,” Ville replied. Ville couldn’t help but smile a little self-consciously to himself and stopped to fish out his fags from his pocket to cover up the unwanted blush that crept up his cheekbones without any warning. It was a tiresome thing and had caused him many moments of embarrassment his entire life and it still seemed to strike out like a trademark of insecurity. Coughing a few times, he inhaled deeply. 

Suddenly, Bam noticed that Valo, the singer, had stepped down from the stage and stood talking to a band member. Then he came towards him, but before Bam could talk to him, the Finn stopped abruptly to light up a smoke. Bam held his breath. In the small light from Valo’s lighter, he had an even better view of his physical virtues: Pale skin, incredible high cheekbones, and the shape of his lips as he sucked in breath to make the fag become alive. 

_Wow_ , Bam thought breathlessly as if the simple task was art personified. His hair... Bam knew what kind of hair that was. He had it himself: Curls that were impossible to tame if you didn’t condition them and the guy hadn’t done that. It looked really soft to the touch and Bam realised he wanted to stroke it, take a luxurious fistful and knead the springy curls to sense the texture. The shape of young Mr. Valo’s lips were sinful and pouty, and then he realised the lips were moving and sounds came out. Bam snapped out of his stupor and replied, “What? I don’t speak any Finnish, dude. You speak any English?” 

Nodding, the kid smiled shyly, revealing small white teeth with an adorable gap between his front teeth – a complete opposite to the sensual performer Bam had just witnessed on stage. Bam smiled back and the guy’s smile blossomed, too - his bone structure more prominent, changing his face to become impossibly handsomer. 

“Man, if you smile any wider, your cheekbones are gonna pop outta your cheeks,” Bam blurted. 

The guy’s eyebrows shot sky high and his smile was cut off right away. His cheeks instantly tinted crimson as he blushed furiously. 

“Oh, fuck! I’m sorry. I always say these stupid things to people. It’s nothing personal... I... I’m... What were you saying to me?” 

“Doesn’t matter,” Valo said in his soft voice as he crossed his arms over his chest. 

“Hey, man. I’m sorry, okay?” 

Valo took a few puffs of his fag before he replied, “Sure. Who are you?” 

“I’m Bam...” He almost added that he was with MTV but had a feeling that bragging wouldn’t do him any good in this particular moment. “I’m from America,” he said instead. 

“I gathered as much. Well, I’m Ville Hermanni Valo. I’m from Finland.” 

“Yeah,” Bam grinned, relieved when Ville’s smile returned as he grinned back. Actually, Ville’s laughter was so dorky and sweet that Bam grinned even louder just because of it, which of course set off a chain reaction of silly laughter from the both of them, until they stopped not remembering what they were laughing about, but the ice was officially broken. 

“Can I buy you a drink? Ville was it?” 

“Sure. I have about fifteen minutes to kill before the next session. But I’ve got to piss, if you don’t mind.” 

“What’ll you have?” 

“Just beer. The bar knows.” 

“Sure...” and then Ville was gone. 

*

In the restroom, Ville went to take a leak. As his bladder was emptied, he thought about what Bam wanted. He looked like a star stricken fan girl and the concept was rather amusing. Finishing his business, he then went and checked his makeup. Wrinkling his little nose at his own reflection, he left the facility and ran into the drummer who held a glass of beer in his hand. 

“We’re on, Ville.” 

“Already?” Ville groaned. Grabbing the drummer’s beer, Ville emptied it quickly. Stepping back into the ballroom, Ville felt disappointed. He had looked forward to spending his break with the American. Hopefully, the guy had enough patience to sit through this set, too, because Ville was only singing two sessions. The rest of the evening was taped music. Hastily, he scanned the room and thought he saw someone wave at him. That was most likely his new number one fan. 

Bam’s heart was beating so fast and his hands were shaking. Oh, man. He was so fucking _into_ this guy. Quickly, Bam went to the bar, ordered two beers, and went back to his table waiting for Ville to come join him. When he did emerge to the dancing room, Bam waved at him to get his attention, but he was accompanied by one of Ville’s band mates and the both moved directly back to the stage. 

“Oh!” Bam exclaimed disappointed; Ville hadn’t had a fifteen minutes break. Far from it, but Ville’s head had turned and Bam knew he’d seen him, so he hoped the singer would come after the session. 

During this session, Bam realised to his horror that a few of the younger women wanted to dance now Ryan wasn’t there, but he politely refused. He had no clue how to do even the simplest form of ballroom dancing with a partner. Besides, he was busy staring at Ville and they were disturbing his pleasure. To his delight the singer’s eyes met his a few times, but each time Ville quickly looked away and Bam grinned. Thanks to his fair skin, the Finn couldn’t conceal how it affected him, and he blushed hard like a girl - doing that incredibly sensual motion when you self-consciously pull your hair behind your ear. 

Eventually, the session was over, although Bam didn’t mind listening to him singing. He liked his velvet voice a lot by now and was going to ask Ville if he and the band had recorded anything he could get his hands on. Yeah, he was seriously thinking about buying a CD with these crooners... singing in fucking _Finnish!_ He could always pretend it belonged to his mother if anyone asked why it was sitting in his CD collection. 

Slowly, Ville stepped down from the stage and walked towards the American’s table to find a beer indeed waiting for him. When he touched the back of his seat, Bam eagerly jumped up and pulled it out for him. 

Ville laughed, “Why did you do that?” 

“Um... I don’t know,” Bam answered, vaguely. _Because you’re beautiful,_ he thought. 

“Well, thanks, but I think I can handle big brute bar chairs just fine by myself,” Ville replied, however, he shyly fondled with his pocket before producing his pack of fags and lit one immediately, inhaling deeply. “So... What brings you here to the cold Northern hemisphere, Bam from America?” Ville flirted. 

Bam smirked and felt how hot his face became. Ville was flirtier than his own good and Bam moved his chair closer, stroking Ville’s cheek with the back of his fingers. “I like you.” 

Surprised, Ville jerked at the sudden contact. “That’s the reason you came all the way to Finland from America?” 

“Works for me,” Bam said, looking into Ville’s green eyes. “You have beautiful eyes,” he tried again. 

“Look, darling,” Ville said and looked down. “I don’t really know you. You’re terribly sweet... you bought me a beer...” He pointed at the beverage and took a sip saluting Bam, whose pick up lines were confusingly sincere, compared to what he was used to on a daily basis. “But I don’t...” 

“I’m not trying anything...” 

Ville looked up, arching a fine chiselled eyebrow. Did he look disappointed? Bam thought. 

“Okay... I suppose I am trying something.” 

“Exactly _what_ are you trying, sweetheart?” Ville continued, holding his cigarette elegantly between his strong fingers. 

Bam’s brain stopped functioning when Ville called him sweetheart. Again, he was too cute for his own good. His soft hair curled so beautifully above his shoulders and Bam was dying to know what he looked like under that formfitting tuxedo. He had to be rail thin like a model. 

Ville laughed softly. His fingers playing with his fag before he took another long drag; eyes slowly blinking, seducing. He drank some more beer. 

Bam swallowed. Underneath the cuff of Ville’s black dress shirt, he saw a tattoo snake its way around his wrist. “What is that?” he mumbled reaching out to touch the ornate looking pattern. 

Ville didn’t flinch this time, and let him smooth up the fabric. 

“My sleeve.” 

“A sleeve?” 

“Yeah. It goes all the way up to my shoulder.” 

“In that pattern?” 

“Yes. That pattern.” 

“I’d like to see that...” Bam grinned. “Sorry, I...” he said, immediately backing off. It was confusing him what method he would have to go by to get Ville where he wanted him. 

“Okay,” Ville said. 

Bam sat up. “You mean that?” 

“Sure you can see my sleeve.” 

“I’m into tattoos myself. I have several, actually.” 

“Well, you’ll have to show me, then – won’t you?” Ville responded, not even trying to hide the mild amusement he felt towards the young American kid who gushed all over him trying to set up some kind of one nightstand. Ville had no idea what was going on here. He was painfully shy, painfully still a virgin, but he really liked this straightforward cocky Bam from America, and he did his best to match him by flirting with the guy. Perhaps that was why he wasn’t on guard. 

“Ville?” A blond guy asked putting his hand on Ville’s shoulder. The singer looked up and nodded, acknowledging him. 

Bam swallowed. The other Finn who now talked to Ville was rather fetching, too. Long, honey golden straight hair reached the middle of his back, falling like a curtain covering his face as he bent to talk quietly with Ville, but Bam noticed the possessive way his hand rested on Ville’s body. When he straightened up, his silvery eyes met Bam’s, and he could tell, he was scrutinized intensely even if their eyes only met for a moment. 

“Who was that?” he asked as he watched the guy leave. If possible, his frame was even more willowy than Ville’s. 

“That was... Linde,” Ville said, resting his eyes on Bam’s anew. 

“Looked like he wanted to kill me,” Bam said. 

“Not exactly,” Ville said.

“What did he say?”

“I think the essence of it was that he wanted to know if I wasn’t going to fuck you he would.” 

Bam’s jaw dropped a few inches. “What?” he asked, “He wants to fuck me?” 

Ville’s eyes narrowed a little. “No... That’s not what he meant.” 

Bam shrugged with a smile. Ville chuckled and shook his head. He wasn’t exactly going to tell Bam what Linde had said. 

“Is he your boyfriend?” Bam asked, worried. 

Ville just smiled secretively and took another puff of the fag, sadly noticing that that was the last drag he’d get out if it. “Where are you staying?” Ville proceeded to ask. 

“Well, here - in this hotel. Room 31,” Bam said, getting up, when he saw Ville starting to rise. 

“I just need to gather my stuff, then I’ll meet you there,” Ville said. 

Bam nodded since Ville had already walked away; his long legs giving him a confident lengthy stride, but the sensual way he moved his hips was like nothing Bam had ever seen - just another element about the Finn that turned on Bam. _Fuck me,_ Bam indeed gushed. Bam then frowned. He didn’t trust that the Finn would actually keep the teasing promise and show up at his room, so he went to stand in the lobby to make sure he’d see Ville when he turned up; either to go to his room, or go home with that intimidating blond guy Linde who was even taller than Ville. 

*

Ten minutes passed and Bam started becoming unsure if Ville was ever going to show up, but suddenly he stood there. He was out of his tuxedo and wore a black sweater over black jeans, a beanie pulled over his hair and a light jacket over his arm. He wore a backpack on his back, probably containing his stage clothes. 

“Hei,” Ville said softly, “Couldn’t wait to see me?” he flirted with a lopsided grin on his pretty face. 

Bam smiled and was suddenly outrageously nervous. Ville lit yet another cigarette and when Bam began to walk towards the small staircase, he followed. 

“Be quiet, because my roommate sleeps,” Bam whispered. 

“Why wouldn’t I be quiet?” Ville whispered back, smiling playfully. 

Bam smiled. “I dunno.” He gestured something vaguely that would explain the rest of his statement, but Ville just chuckled that sweet goofy laugh of his, albeit very quietly. The deep resonance of his voice made Bam shiver slightly with pleasure and anticipation. Quietly, he opened the door when they reached his room. 

Ville carefully stepped inside after Bam. The room was dark and he heard an occasional snore from Bam’s friend. 

“Ryan sleeps to the left. My bed is by the window,” Bam explained in a whisper, his nervousness not calmed down one bit. 

“All right. Can we turn on a small light?” 

“I’m not sure where to find it, honestly. We shouldn’t wake up Ryan,” Bam said and looked at Ville’s beautiful features, highlighted by the moonbeams that shone through the window. 

Bam stepped forward, and gently cupped Ville’s cheeks. His hands shook as he cocked his head a little to reach Ville’s lips. Ville let him and pursed his lips to receive the kiss. Then he withdrew and smiled at him. 

“Your bed is here, you said?” he whispered and went to sit on it. He patted the left hand side spot next to him and Bam went to sit there. Ville pulled his sweater and T-shirt off, and Bam gasped softly at the sight of his tattoo. 

“Aw man, that is so beautiful, Ville. How long did that take?” 

“Longer than it had to. My friend and I got so drunk every time we got together to work some more on it. About three months, give and take.” 

Bam slipped out of his own shirt and showed Ville the bits he had tattooed on his body. Ville smiled. Clearly, Bam had no direction with his tattoos, but he said nothing. Each one to their own where tattoos were concerned. 

Bam pushed Ville down on the bed and let the back of his hand trail from Ville’s navel and to one of his nipples. 

Catching his breath by the sudden initiative, Ville allowed it to happen. 

“You’re sexy,” Bam murmured, feeling less nervous. His eyes caught another tattoo that peeped out of the rim of Ville’s pants. Thrilled he bent and began kissing the tattoo. “I want one of those, too.” 

“It’s my own design. You could at least ask if it was okay,” Ville said, sighing because he needed another cigarette. 

“Can I?” Bam asked, looking at him with a devilish grin in his sapphire eyes. 

“Sure,” Ville responded with a shrug. “Bam...” The younger man had begun to undo Ville’s pants button, so he grabbed Bam’s hand to stop him. 

“I just want to see it, so I can memorize what it looks like.” 

“Give me a fucking break, Bam!” Ville chuckled. 

“Quiet!” Bam urged him, before he tried to pull Ville’s zipper down. 

Ville grabbed his hand. “Easy there, man.” Ville pulled the zipper back up. 

“I just wanna see it.” 

“I know what you’re trying to see, and I didn’t say you could.” 

“C’mon, Ville. I promise it won’t hurt!” 

“Bam!” 

“Ville!” Bam almost whined. 

They had a little staring contest and finally Bam let go of Ville’s zipper. 

“Fine...” Bam said, acknowledging that he had lost this round. Lifting his hand to Ville’s neck, instead they began to make out. His hands roamed everywhere on Ville’s body, his ass and hips were especially subjected to Bam’s special love and care. 

Ville liked his kisses. The American boy felt good in his arms, and he didn’t even mind the straying hands that much... almost that much. 

“Bam!” he admonished when once more, Bam’s hand fumbled with Ville’s zipper. 

“But you feel so good, Ville,” Bam said with a smile against his lips, as he kissed him. “I wanna touch your skin... your cock. Please?” 

Ville grinned. “Now behave, Bam Bam.” 

“You can touch mine,” Bam snickered. 

“Oh, that’s more than a generous offer. How could a boy possibly resist?” Ville chuckled, fighting to keep his voice down. His fingers threaded through Bam’s curls as he kissed him once more. The kiss slowly grew deeper and more serious than the other kisses they had shared. Little appreciative moans escaped Ville’s mouth as he closed his eyes and let Bam deepen the kiss. Bam rubbed against Ville’s crotch. On one hand, he was excited to feel the hard cock against him was matching his own, but on the other hand – Bam had a roommate and there was no way in hell Ville was having sex for the first time with an audience. 

Pulling away from Bam’s eager mouth and inquisitive hands, Ville felt the lips almost follow his in the air like a Looney cartoon. “Gotta go, sweetheart,” Ville said as he tried to extract himself from Bam and the bed. “I have another engagement later.” 

“What kind of engagement?” Bam asked, kissing Ville’s pale neck. “You’re so fucking beautiful,” Bam mumbled against the fragrant skin. “And you smell so good.” Ville mostly smelled of cigarettes, so it wasn’t the smell of soapy perfume that dominated Bam’s senses; it was something else that pleased him. Probably pheromones, he snickered inwardly. 

“You’re full of bull shit, Bam,” Ville chuckled. 

“Man, here I am trying to be romantic and shit and then you totally blow my co...” Bam stopped as Ville’s eyebrow rose. 

“Your co-what?” 

“Cover... my cover,” Bam smirked. 

Ville slipped out of bed and Bam’s hand slid down his left arm, caressing the intricate sleeve to grab the Finn’s wrist. 

“I want to see you again. I wanna go to a concert tomorrow after my demo. Please come with me?” 

“I know one you could attend. I know the band. Just drop your name and you’ll be let in.” 

“What about Ryan?” 

“Well, him, too,” Ville added. 

“Great. What’s the name of the band?” 

“Does it matter?” Ville responded. 

“Will you be there?” Bam played with his fingers. 

“Of course. I promise you that I’ll be there during the entire gig.” 

“And afterwards?” 

“Don’t push it, Bam.” 

“Okay. Fair enough. What kind of music is it?” Bam grinned and let go of his hand. 

Ville’s eyes darted towards Ryan who was sleeping very quietly. “Tell your friend to quit his acting classes because they’re not worth the money.” Ville lit a cigarette, inhaled deeply, and blew out the smoke through pursed lips. 

A spontaneous snort was heard from Ryan’s bed. Bam looked at his friend in mild shock. Ryan hadn’t been asleep while Ville had been there. 

“What kind of music, Ville,” Ryan asked, too. “If I’m also going, I wanna know what I’ll be subjecting myself to.” 

Turning, Ville went to the table and, rummaging through his bag, he found a pen and scribbled down the address of the club on the pamphlet still lying on the tablecloth. “Love metal,” Ville replied softly and went to the door. “It starts at ten,” he said, pressed the door handle, and was gone. 

Bam lay across the bed on his stomach, arm still stretched out as he stared at the door. “How much did you hear, Ry?” he finally asked. 

“Oh, I heard enough,” Ryan replied laughing aloud, surprised that Bam even acknowledged the fact that Ville had even been in their room. 

Bam swallowed. “What did you hear?” 

“I heard how you kept pulling down his zipper and how he kept slapping your hand away. Didn’t you get the fucking message that he might not want you to fuck him?” Ryan said, still chuckling. Bam threw a pillow at him. 

“Just shut up, man.” Eyeing Ryan wearily, he then continued, “What else did you hear?” 

“That you like him.” 

“I never said that!” Bam objected. 

“Maybe not… but that’s what I heard,” Ryan said seriously. 

“He’s... he’s a... he’s gorgeous,” Bam suddenly whispered. 

“Yeah – I suppose so,” Ryan said. 

Bam picked at a nail. “Anything else?” 

Ryan could have mentioned quite a lot of the embarrassing things that Bam had said and done to Ville in his infatuated state as he and the Finn lay on the bed, but he decided not to do that to Bam. “Nope... That’s about it, Bam.” 

Bam nodded, his eyes still focused on the door. Abruptly, he went to the bathroom to undress and take a shower. Quickly, he jacked off, imagining all the dirty things he would have done if Ville had been a little more forthcoming and put out, too. 

*

Turning the key in the door, Ville let himself in quietly. Casting a glance to the bed in the room to the right, he went to stand in the open door and detected Linde sitting up sleepily. 

“Ville?” the blond inquired, groggily. 

“Yeah, it’s me,” Ville responded. Putting the keys back in his bag, he dumped it on the floor. Dropping his jacket as he went, Ville headed straight for the bed and placed a lingering kiss on Linde’s lips. He felt the apprehension right away. 

“I didn’t do anything, so knock it off, Linde.” 

“I didn’t say anything,” Linde replied indignantly. His hair was coming loose in the ponytail keeping the thick silk together.

“Oh, I heard you thinking it, loud and clear,” Ville said, and began to undress. Then he went to the bathroom, took a leak, and removed his makeup, before he returned to the bedroom. 

“I can smell him on you,” Linde grumbled. 

“I happen to like his smell,” Ville said, and slid under the duvet, hugging the skinny man close. 

“I don’t like his smell. It diminishes your smell,” Linde complained. 

Ville just chuckled and kissed him firmly. “You’re just pissed off because I couldn’t make it tonight.” 

“We had an engagement and you failed to show up because you had to...” 

Ville hugged Linde a bit harder than necessarily. “Watch it, Lily. I told you nothing happened, you cunt, besides I wasn’t really in the mood.” Then he let go, and turned his back on him. 

“Make sure you’re in the mood tomorrow.” 

“That’s different, and he’s coming to the gig. Deal with it.” 

“Fine!” Linde huffed. 

Ville closed his eyes. “I love you,” he said softly, and reached behind him for Linde’s hand. Linde grabbed it immediately. 

“I love you, too, Ville,” he whispered and spooned him with a frustrated sigh as his hand slid across Ville’s chest and nipples to curl around his shoulder. 

*

The following day around 8.30 am, the MTV team picked up Bam and Ryan, and soon they were engrossed in the event and had fun with the demo. Several hours of footage were shot and friendships were established between the American and the Finnish acts participating. 

They all had dinner later that evening, and even though Ville had crossed Bam’s mind many times that day, he almost forgot they had to meet him at the concert. Then he realised that he’d forgotten to bring the damn pamphlet from their hotel room with the directions. Luckily, Ryan remembered it: Tavastia. Ten pm. 

One of the Finnish skaters, Lasse Kinnunen, knew the address. 

“You know who’s playing?” Bam asked. 

“Probably HIM. They’re pretty good. They usually play at Tavastia.” 

Bam pointed his thumb at Ryan. “We’re in getting for free. This dude I know knows the band.” 

“Cool!” The Finn tagged along and they went by foot. Luckily, it was only a ten-minute walk from the restaurant because it was chilly by now. 

When they reached the club, Bam proudly announced himself and his entourage to the door attendant. The man nodded that they could get in, but then he pointed at Lasse. “Sorry kid. You’re not on the list. Pay up.” 

Pouting, the threesome scrambled together enough Euros for Lasse to attend, too. 

Inside the building, Bam looked around trying to estimate how many people there were. At this point, approximately 150 people had showed up. Bam couldn’t see Ville and, as more people arrived by the minute, he was afraid that he might miss seeing Ville completely if the place became full. 

There was a warm up band going at it on stage. Bam began to move towards the front of the stage so he could watch. They weren’t bad, but he expected something more. Then again – with Ville’s taste in music, it could be anything from Finnish folk music to… Bam shuddered… karaoke... also in Finnish. However, judging by the look of the concertgoer’s dress code it looked like the band HIM had potential. 

Finally, the warm up band had finished and a lone tech guy hurried around on the stage to make a few adjustments. At last, he left and the lighting changed; it was time for HIM to take the stage. Bam clapped along with the crowd that instantaneously turned electrified. Bam liked the energy that rose from the crowd, and he found himself really looking forward to this gig. Admitting this only to himself, Bam knew that Ville hadn’t actually promised he’d be here, too, but Bam’d assumed it was understood. Screw Ville. He hadn’t showed up, but nevertheless Bam was disappointed they wouldn’t get together one last time and have a proper fuck. 

Some of the band members entered from the left hand side. Bass, guitar and keyboards. Then the drummer got behind his kit and suddenly, Bam froze. He recognized the blond guy on guitar. Ville’s hostile friend, Linde. So, that was why Ville had been able to get Bam a freebie ticket. Sighing Bam hoped he could make eye contact with Linde at some point and get around asking him for Ville’s address instead. Maybe he would still have time to come by and visit… Bam stopped his random thoughts and turned to look at the crowd in a vain hope to find Ville in the last minute, but all he saw were Ryan and Lasse jumping up and down with beers in their hands. 

“Got one for me?” Bam shouted, but Ryan smirked and shook his head. 

“I had one but I lost it,” he laughed. 

Bam just smiled and turned his head back to the stage. 

In the meantime, the singer had entered. He stood barefoot with his back to people, holding a beer in one hand and puffing away on a fag with the other. Bam’s eyes ran appreciatively down his slender, lanky backside. The dude wore a black, short jacket and his legs were encased in a tight pair of leather pants, barely kept up by his surprisingly curvy hips. His tiny little ass couldn’t have been more accentuated and it was obvious he hadn’t bothered with underwear tonight. 

The band was still playing the intro to the song when the singer finally decided to go for the microphone stand. 

Bam gasped. That familiar face. It was beautiful, androgynous, totally dolled up where makeup and hair was concerned. Lips sultrily painted with glittery strawberry lipstick, eye shadow in pinks and purples, and the black eyeliner made his green eyes stand out very advantageously. 

“Fuck, have mercy!” Bam groaned with a huge smile. Shaking his head a little, he couldn’t help but hand it to Ville. He was fucking gorgeous as a Goth rock star, too. It’s just that he would never have thought he was capable of pulling this kind of thing off. Ville had been so... ordinary yesterday. Ville took off his little jacket, and was now wearing a skimpy tank top. Bam totally enjoyed the view of tight tummy with the beautiful tattoo twisting across the smooth skin. 

Ville took a healthy sip of his beer bottle before lighting another fag that he put firmly between his fingers as he launched into the next song. Looking intently at Ville who sang about love and misery, Bam once more melted by the sheer range of his powerful voice from deep baritone to sobby, light honey frequencies he didn’t even know he adored. This was certainly something else than what he’d feared. He just couldn’t understand what the big deal was. Why hadn’t Ville just told him right away that it was his own band? He had to admit he liked the surprise very much, though, and knowing he’d made out with Ville last night gave Bam a satisfied smirk on his face as he heard some girls next to him gush about the tasty singer. 

Bam put his arms on the banister and, looking up at Ville, he chuckled. Ville’s cock was half-hard, the shape of his cock head was fucking visible against the soft, smooth leather. Bam had no choice but harden in his own pants, too. Ville had to know this was going to happen. Why else would he dress to expose himself if it wasn’t on purpose? Did he get off by having others looking at him getting off? Bam had no clue but he liked what he saw and imagined that performing was a huge turn on for Ville as it was to those watching him. 

Closing his eyes, Ville’s hips swayed gently to the song. The one long arm not grasping the mike graciously followed the motions almost hypnotising in their sensuous counter curves to his body. Not a single person in that crowd wasn’t turned on by this. Tracing his tongue over glossy lips, Ville ran his fingers through his hair as he suddenly realised Bam was this close to the stage. He fixed Bam’s eyes with his own and knew the effect this had on the American. Bam’s eyes shone bright and aroused, seeing nothing but Ville in front of him. The brilliant smile Ville received made him chuckle in delight. He was happy Bam had made it. 

When the gig was over, Ville subtly tipped his head towards one of the bouncers. Bam was helped across the barrier and looking back, he saw Ryan right behind him and grabbed his hand pulling him along. Lasse tried to follow them, but again he was denied access. Bam couldn’t care less as he made a beeline for the tiny dressing room back stage. 

Ville giggled excitedly when he finally had Bam face to face again. “Hey, Bam Bam. Did you get a proper whiplash out there?” he grinned, happily embracing him. 

“Yeah, I had a great time.” 

Linde neared them and when he passed, he bumped into Bam, not exactly being subtle by how on purpose it was done. 

Ville turned towards him immediately, “Linde, sinun vittua!” 

Linde turned backwards while still walking, staring at Ville with both middle fingers saluting how he felt about Bam’s presence. 

Bam frowned. 

Ville went to grab Linde around the neck, crushing his long hair in tight grip that he hoped caused the blond pain. “You promised, Lily,” he purred in a surprisingly soft voice. 

“I didn’t promise you a goddamn fucking thing,” Linde said. Ville let go of him with a disgusted look in his eyes, but Linde matched the expression so well, it almost seemed comical if it wasn’t quite clear how menacingly they truly felt towards each other in that moment. 

The other band members coughed, trying to mediate, but Linde just flung off his t-shirt and changed into a dry one. Then he put his guitar in its bag and was out within a few minutes. 

Ville took a deep breath. “Anyways...” He shrugged and smiled apologetically at Bam and Ryan who he quickly greeted. “Hi, Ryan! Glad you could make it.” 

Ryan waved back. The free entertainment was beyond priceless, and he had a terrific time witnessing the whole lovers’ dispute going on between Ville, the blond dude, and Bam who’d managed to put himself right in the middle where things weren’t particularly peachy concerning the two hot tempered Finns. But when didn’t Bam succeed in doing that? Ryan just hoped he wouldn’t get burned too seriously. It was so obvious that Ville was more than professionally involved with the guitarist. 

*

“Don't you have to help clear the set?” Bam, asked. 

“Nah. We play here practically every other day. It's not our equipment. Just the instruments. Gas keeps his drums here so he won't have to drag them back and forth all the time.” 

“Wow...” Bam was impressed. “You’ve got your hands full then... with the Agent thing back at the hotel, too?” 

Ville just shrugged and looked a little less happy. 

Bam looked helplessly at Ryan who just nodded. “It’s late and I’d better get back to the hotel,” the strawberry blond said. “You know how to get back to the hotel, Bam?” he asked. 

Ville quickly offered, “Well, I would know how to get him back.” 

“Ah… of course,” Ryan smiled and left after saying goodnight. 

“Looks like you’re coming home with me then,” Ville said with a little smile. He’d made up his mind. Linde was less than forthcoming about this by now. Bam was a nice band-aid on a stupid night like this. Hadn’t he been here Ville would have gotten himself stupidly drunk and slept the morning away; sulking and miserable with a hangover at work. 

“Let’s go, Bam Bam," he said in a teasing voice. He had put a coat on top of his little jacket. 

“Myöhemmin, Mizee,” he said, blowing the bassist a kiss. 

Bam smiled. “What does that mean?” 

“Just... ‘later’,” Ville said and put on some gloves. 

“What did you yell at Linde?”

“Something else... You coming?” Ville asked; his tone of voice a little restrained.

Bam wished he had gloves, too. It was even colder now. “Can’t we get a cab?” he asked. 

Ville shrugged. “I can’t really afford it, but it’s only five minutes from here.”

“Can we like... run?” Bam asked, his teeth were actually chattering a little. 

Ville just smiled. “I have asthma. Would you like to see me drop dead in the middle of the street?” 

Bam snorted and shook his head. “You’re just saying that because you’re lazy.” 

Ville shrugged. “Whatever. After we turn here, it’s the last house down there.” 

*

Shortly after, Ville let them into his little flat. Bam noticed the guitar bag right away. “Um... please, tell me that is your guitar.” 

Ville looked at the bag. “It’s my guitar.” 

“You’re humouring me. Is that dude here?” 

“Yeah. We share the place,” Ville explained, leaning against the wall as he shook off his coat and jacket.

Bam ruffled his hair. “Man, we could have gone with Ryan in the cab. I’m not looking for trouble.” 

“Bam. The problem with your room, _is_ Ryan. He’s in it.” 

Bam stared blankly at Ville but concluded that he was probably right. He took off his coat and dumped it on top of Ville’s.

“C’mon, Bam Bam. At least here, we can have our own room.” 

Ignoring Linde in the little kitchen, Ville went and grabbed a couple of beers from the fridge, went to his own room afterwards, and joined Bam on the bed. 

“Want a beer?” 

“Sure.” Bam took the can but didn’t open it. 

Ville opened his and drank half of its contents in one go. 

Bam was going to comment on that, but chose not to. Besides, Ville got up and went to the bathroom. Five minutes later, he returned without a trace of makeup. Bam wasn't sure if he felt a little disappointed about that. Bam opened his beer and took a sip.

Ville finished his and got up to get another one. Linde was still in the kitchen when he got there. Silently, their eyes communicated the few seconds it took Ville to pick another beer from the fridge. Linde took a few steps forward and grasped Ville's face, kissing him firmly on the mouth. "Don't do it, Ville," he pleaded, and kissed him again. Pressing his wet lips against Ville's cheek, he tried to make him not go back to Bam. Ville grabbed his wrists and removed his hands.

"Ville! Please, Ville," Linde continued in a choked voice. Ville embraced him hard, and ran a hand gently down his luxurious silky hair.

"I have to," Ville finally said. "I want to, even." Letting go of him, Ville stared shocked at the tears running down Linde's face. Fuck, he didn't need this. Not now. "Pull yourself together, man," was all he said to the other Finn, and almost stumbled back clutching his can of beer.

Sitting down next to Bam, he opened it and sipped some. Then he put it on a small table close by and turned to look at his visitor.

"You're okay?" Bam asked. With the traffic back and forth the kitchen he wasn't sure, and Ville looked a little distressed and he drank way too fast.

"Um... yeah, sure," Ville said evasively. Then he took Bam's beer and put it aside. Suddenly, a blast of music was heard in the room and they both yelled, "FUCK!" in each language. Ville got up immediately, and ran out of the room continuing his yelling as he knocked on Linde's door.

"If you don't turn it down, Linde, I'll fucking..." he began, when Linde ripped his door open and just stared at him. Then he pushed it wider, letting Ville in. "Help yourself," he said. Ville went to the stereo and turned the speakers to his own room off. He didn't care what volume Linde chose for his. Then he passed him. 

Back in his room, Ville quietly closed the door and shaking his head, he apologised. "I'm sorry. Bam. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea, after all."

"Come here," Bam said softly and reached out for Ville who came and sat next to him. Bam pushed him a little and the tall Finn fell on his back. “This is where I want you,” Bam said and began to pull the tank top higher up on Ville’s chest.

Ville’s stomach muscles quivered with nerves, but Bam said nothing and carried on caressing the soft skin. He wondered if Ville was naturally fine haired or if he shaved. Well, he had to shave to keep the tattoo visible, but did he also shave lower? Bam decided to try out his luck. Ville hadn’t wanted him to touch him last night, but feeling lucky, Bam started to kiss Ville and the beautiful boy beneath him sighed and relaxed. Bam nibbled expertly at Ville’s bottom lip and Ville opened his mouth and let the American deepen the kiss. A soft groan escaped Ville and Bam echoed the feeling. It felt so good kissing Ville’s soft lips and his tongue entered the moist cavern. The long arms and legs that wound around him felt sensual and willing. When Ville moaned again, and pressed his groin up against Bam’s, he chuckled and thought it was a good time to start getting adventurous. Bam’s hand snaked around Ville’s stomach and worked the zipper in those tight leather pants. 

“I gotta tell ya,” Bam said as he sucked and kissed eagerly on Ville’s swollen lips. “Your hard on on stage totally turned me on. Let me tell you I just wanted to jump up on that stage and pull out that hard cock of yours and suck you. God, I wanna fuck ya, Ville.”

The Finn suddenly felt less like liquid in his arms, but Bam wasn’t concerned about hurting his touchy feelings. Ville had knowingly not worn any underwear and, dressing like that, c’mon, he wanted people to admire his package and see how it turned on the green-eyed singer. He’d been so amused finding out that even though Ville wouldn’t even let him touch his cock last night, he sure was a little slut like everybody else when it came to it. He just needed a good warming up. 

Getting his hand inside the pants, Bam grabbed Ville’s cock. At the same time he was able to conclude that yes, Ville did shave his pubes. The pubic area was nicely groomed to a minimum only adding to his pretty, feminine subtleness. A shudder ran through the Finn’s body and he turned his head away, but Bam didn’t care and sucked on his neck instead. Inhaling deeply, he refound that intoxicating unique scent and licked at the pulsing vein.

Ville lay more passively now that Bam had his cock in his hand. He was still interested in doing this, in spite of Bam’s insensitive seduction methods. The music from Linde’s room was turned down to a minimum, and Ville just knew it was because the grey-eyed man wanted to be able to hear what was going on and the music would drown that out. Well, what would be the point in having sex if it wasn’t loud, and Linde obviously wanted to hear them.

“Oh, Bam,” Ville suddenly moaned aloud, surprising the American who was prompted into jacking him off. “Not too fast. I don’t want to come in my pants,” Ville encouraged him.

Bam snickered and Ville couldn’t help laughing, too. 

“You want to know why I got hard on stage?” he asked Bam.

“Yeah, I’d like to know,” Bam replied and gently squeezed Ville’s wet cock head. Then he pulled the foreskin as tightly as he could a few more times.

Ville shivered. It felt really good, but then again it always felt good to get a hand job. “I got hard on stage because I knew you were watching me.”

Bam stopped his motions. “Really?”

“Of course, sweetheart,” Ville said, his hand stroking Bam’s hair, where after he continued down Bam’s neck. “And it takes away the attention from how my hands are shaking with nerves before I go on stage. Take your clothes off, love.” 

Bam let go of Ville’s cock and quickly stripped his clothes off. Then he proceeded to pulling Ville’s leather pants off, too, and lastly the top. Bam regarded the incredible body stretched out in front of him. Ville had the most amazing hips and a waist so tiny that Bam could probably reach around it with both hands. 

Likewise, Ville admired the hard muscles and tight form of Bam. Reaching up, he put his palm on Bam’s abdomen. “You sure need something there, Bam Bam.”

“I want that tattoo of yours.”

“You can have it,” Ville said and pulled him down on top of him.

“You got something?”

“I’ve got everything you need in the little drawer in the table.”

“Oh? You were prepared for this?”

“I’m always prepared for this,” Ville said, but didn’t think he should mention that he worked in his dad’s sex shop during the day and was more than welcome to test whatever sex device he felt like. However, his extensive stash of varied kinds of condoms and dildos might intimidate Bam, and so he’d cleared the drawer except from the basic supplies.

And sure enough, Bam found a small box of Hanky Panky condoms and a nice sized tube of lube – the kind that heated with contact to skin; cinnamon flavoured. They hadn’t gotten around discussing who was going to receive, but Bam was pretty sure that Ville got the subtle message that Bam wasn’t the one bottoming tonight. Anyway, Ville looked like the kind of guy who liked to bottom. Bam ripped the wrapper and handed the piece of latex to Ville. “Roll it on me and we’re ready to rock n’ roll!”

Ville smiled. “You sure know how to woo a guy.”

“What? You want foreplay?” Bam asked.

Ville frowned a little. Was Bam seriously just gonna plunge into him without caring about preparation? No amount of sex was that good, and right now, this wasn’t going the way Ville had imagined, but on the other hand, what he had imagined had never involved Bam in the first place. This was reality. Romance was built on dreams.

“Hey,” Bam said, cupping Ville’s cheek. “I was just joking. I’m just eager to get a move on.” He kissed Ville and with a teasing smile, he opened the lid of the lube and squeezed out a dollop. The scent of cinnamon was subtle and Bam liked it. With his other hand, he traced from Ville’s knee and down a long creamy thigh to cup his aroused genitals. Bam was so hard for this man and pure need made his fingers seek Ville’s entrance right away.

Ville breathed calmly. The prep, he had done in advance, but Bam didn’t know that. However, that was several hours ago and extra attention and lube wouldn’t hurt. Bam’s cock wasn’t exactly slim the way Ville’s was, but he wanted Bam’s cock; he even craved it. 

Bam’s blunt fingers did an excellent job stretching him and when he deemed he’d been patient enough, he rolled the condom on himself, adding plenty of lube. Watching Ville spread his legs for him was an incredible aphrodisiac. He hid a smile when he saw Ville’s tiny hole twitch with nerves, and he supposed it never got old feeling apprehensive before letting a hard dick into their body. However, Bam wouldn’t know – he’d never received. Bending, Bam gave the anxious little pucker a little caress, before he lined up his cock, ready to proceed.

As Ville welcomed Bam inside his body, his hands visibly shook. Bam slowly slipped past the tight entrance and the American groaned in satisfaction. “Oh, my fucking god. Ville, I’ve... I’m...” Bam hadn’t expected the tightness that greeted him. He’d prepared Ville, yes, but that had been more like a formality, since he was bottoming after all. But man... “Oooh, Ville. You’re so fucking tight my dick almost hurts,” Bam groaned.

At first, Ville wasn’t answering. The sensation of having a real cock in his ass and not a dildo was far beyond what he had imagined. “Well, Bam. It sure feels funny in the other end of your dick, too,” Ville said, and gasped softly as Bam slid further inside.

“Uh, this smell,” Bam chuckled, “Cinnamon - It’s crazy but it smells sexy.”

Sliding his large hands down Bam’s spine, Ville cupped his shapely buttocks, pushing the American’s cock deeper into his ass. “I know. It’s the only one worth using.”

Bam shuddered in a moan and his hips automatically began pumping against Ville. Supporting his body on his underarms, the inevitable journey of building up their climax had begun added by the scent of sex emanating from the both of them. It was good, satisfying work, and he felt Ville’s hips working with him, counter shoving to his forth driven thrusts. Bam loved the way Ville’s long limbs were wrapped around him, almost as if he wouldn’t let go of him. They matched each other in the best way and Bam felt lucky.

Their breath had become laboured and the close contact made them perspire, leaving sweat pooling between their tightly wound bodies. Ville’s lips sucked harshly on Bam’s as he floated on a cloud of dizzying sensation. Bam knew what he was doing and managed to graze his prostate generously. It wouldn’t take long before his orgasm would hit him.

Bam's hand wrapped around Ville's hardness. The slit oozed copious amounts of pre-come making the entire shaft slick as he distributed the substance with his motions. Ville groaned harshly, and Bam echoed the sentiment.

"Slow down, sweetheart," Ville asked. "It'll be over too soon." 

"Aren't we trying to get off"? Bam smirked and nipped Ville's lip. 

"Well, yes, but..." Ville began, but was interrupted when Bam sucked noisily on his chin, adding pressure. "Guuhh..." Ville croaked. It felt like a blowjob and, as Bam’s hips slowed down, the sensations to his rectum and sphincter were over stimulating him. Maybe slowing down had been miscalculated. 

"Bam!" Ville choked out. "Bammie..." His ecstasy increased as Bam continued to keep it slow and burning. Ville cried out, his fingers clutching Bam's shoulders and back. "Fuck me! Fuck me!" he chanted and immediately, Bam increased the rhythm. 

"Make up your goddamn mind, Ville," Bam growled and stretched his elbows, making him towering over Ville as his hips snapped faster and harder into the Finn who writhed helplessly underneath him. "Fuck! Fuck, Ville!" Bam moaned deeply. Then he felt Ville tightening around him, and he moaned louder. "It hurts. Oh god, your ass feels so fucking good." 

Ville couldn’t really hear what Bam said. The noise of his blood pounding in his veins drowned out every other sound in that moment. Breathing each intake of breath deeply and measuredly, Ville tried to calm down after the mind-blowing orgasm. This wasn’t a good time for an asthma attack, and he didn’t need Bam to freak out on him right after this experience. 

Currently, the American skater lay on top of him; his heartbeat was racing away, too. Ville smiled and ran his hand over the dark hair. Bam raised his head and smiled back at Ville. 

“Where’s the wastebasket?” Bam asked.

“Over there,” Ville pointed towards under the small table; it seemed to revolve around all his necessities. 

Bam got up, pulled off the condom, and dropped it in the basket. “I figured your ass might be sore. I’ve gotta go by the way, but it was great,” Bam continued distractedly since he had started looking for his clothes.

“I’ll live,” Ville replied after a surprised pause. Wow. Bam didn’t exactly honey coat his sortie.

Bam had dressed and came to stand next to the bed looking down at Ville still lying naked; still looking so fuckable and beautiful. The Finn had lit a cigarette and the look in his eyes made Bam feel uncomfortable. “Hey, I’m sorry I can’t stay to cuddle but I’ve got a plane to catch tomorrow.”

Ville felt like he’d received a punch to the face. “Sure, Bam. I wasn’t expecting roses on a breakfast tray tomorrow anyway.”

Bam frowned. “What does that mean?”

Ville shook his head quietly. “Nothing, Bam. I had a great time. Let’s hook up again next time you’re in Helsinki.”

Bam grinned. “Yeah. Count on it, Ville. And you can visit me in West Chester!”

Was he for real? Ville’s hand paused mid air. Then he smiled gently. “How old are you, Bam Bam?” he asked, slowly inhaling smoke.

“Twenty. You?”

“Twenty-three,” Ville replied. Bam was just a big kid. He had no reality sense if he thought Ville was ever going to visit him in West Chester – he didn’t even consider the possibility that Ville might not be interested in coming to West Chester not to mention affording it.

“Well, see you around, Ville. It was a great fuck.” Then he bent and crushed his mouth against Ville’s.

Putting an arm around his neck, Ville held him close for a few precious seconds. “Will you miss me?” he asked couldn’t resist to ask just to cement the obvious.

Bam thought about it. Would he miss Ville when he sat on the plane tomorrow? Yeah. He was easy to miss. For a while. But he knew he’d forget him just as easily later on.

“Sure I will, Ville. Every day,” he said.

“Liar,” Ville murmured in his ear.

Bam snickered and pulled out his phone. He was going to take a picture of Ville in all his fresh fucked glory, when the Finn shrieked and tried to cover himself up.

Bam laughed noisily after getting his photo. For good measure, he took another one of Ville’s incredulous face afterwards.

“Delete that!” Ville demanded, but Bam just sent the pictures as emails to himself. Then he deleted them.

Ville was not gadget savvy and had no choice but believing Bam when he showed him that the naked picture indeed was non existing. “What was the address to the hotel again?”

Ville got up, wrote it on a piece of paper, and handed it to him. “Don’t try and pronounce it. Just hand it to the driver.”

“Okay. Thanks. Bye, Ville.” Then Bam left the room and closed the door quietly after him. Almost jumping out of his skin, he saw Linde standing in the other door. Swallowing, he began to walk towards the exit, when the tall man went ahead and opened it for him. Bam couldn’t pass it yet, so clearly the guy had something to say.

“I hope you appreciate what you took from him,” Linde said in a low voice.

“Yeah?” Bam said, defensively. “What did I take from him?”

“His innocence,” Linde said, and the sadness in his eyes really got to Bam. However, before he got a chance to ask what Linde meant, he was pushed out of the door and found it slammed in his face. He heard the lock click and he’d never felt so dismissed in his life.

What the fuck did Linde mean? They’d just fooled around having fun. All the way home in the cab, Bam still wondered what innocence he’d taken. Ville was willing enough; in fact, he had been a fantastic lay, so it must have been something else. Shrugging Bam decided to let it rest. He could always ask Ville the next time he came to Finland. He doubted it was the last time their paths would cross one another.

As he lay in his bed later, he listened to Ryan’s breathing. He couldn’t wait to get back home. Ville would be harder to forget than he thought. He already missed him, and he even toyed with the idea of prolonging his stay even though he knew it wasn’t possible. But the thought of seeing Ville once more before he left would be worth it. 

In the morning, he casually told Ryan about his plan.

“Bam? Do you even remember where the dude lives?” Ryan asked.

Bam looked at him blankly. _Fuck!_ Bam had no idea. Crestfallen he went to the airport as planned with Ryan. All he had of Ville was the naked snapshot waiting for him to download when he got home. Bam was going to miss Ville for a long, long time.

*

Ville sat up in bed when he heard a subtle knock on the door. A few seconds later, he saw Linde standing there with a tray in his hands. The sun shone through the window, making his golden hair shine like a halo. Ville’s heart race sped up a little when he saw the rose in the little vase. 

“Forgive me? For acting like an asshole?”

Ville got up and went to him as he picked the rose and inhaled the heady scent. “I forgive you. I should have known you’d give me a rose.” 

“Always... How do you feel?” 

“I’m not sure how I feel. It hurts like I suspected it would. I liked him.”

“I know,” Linde quickly agreed. They kept quiet for now, but Ville knew Linde would eventually cave in and spit out what was on his mind. “He had no clue, Ville!” he finally said.

Ville nodded. “Yeah. Well, I didn’t give him any hints to go by. You know I didn’t want him to know. It hurt, but it’s a good feeling that makes me feel alive even when it hurts. Besides, where would I be if I weren’t a miserable bastard? I need the pain to write my music. You’d only make me too happy, and that would be the end of the purpose of my existence.”

Linde nodded. He knew this all too well. Ville might be using big words, but he was at his best when he felt miserable. “I just wished you’d let me be the one...”

Yeah, Ville knew Linde had wanted to be his first, and Ville had wanted Linde to be his first, too. But this was an important experience. His first time with someone who didn’t love him, but just used him – and whom Ville had used in the same way. Then he looked at Linde. His sweet, temperamental, caring boyfriend who had agreed to let Ville do this for the sake of his art. It was quite a sacrifice for the both of them. 

Taking the tray from Linde, Ville put it on the table. Linde followed him and embraced him from behind. Ville turned around in the circle and they stood for a while in each other’s arms. “I love you,” Ville whispered.

“I know,” Linde whispered back; his deep voice sounded hollow.

“I’ll find some other place to stay. Maybe Mige will bear with me.”

“If you must,” Linde responded.

“It’s for the best.”

“No, it isn’t.”

“I can’t do this, Mikko.”

Linde bit his lip. “Of course you can. It’s more a question of will you?” The peace offering with the rose was a start.

“I do.”

“Then stay with me, rakas.”

Ville hugged him harder. “I fucking love you, Mikko... yeah?”

Linde smiled. “Yeah, I know. You’re even worse off than I thought. No hope for you, Ville.”

Ville smiled against his will. “Fuck off. Can you forgive me?”

“Don't be a drama queen. I've always known I wouldn’t be your first.”

Ville trailed his lips across Linde’s cheek. “I don’t really deserve you.”

“No, you don’t.”

Ville’s breath shuddered as his lips caught Linde’s in a crushing kiss. The two miserable lovers were going to be trashed today. Tomorrow everything would look different. Better or worse, but at least they would face it together.

 

End of tale

16th of January 2009


End file.
